


Snippet # 43

by Kadorienne



Series: Eroica Snippets [43]
Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-26
Updated: 2010-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-11 06:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadorienne/pseuds/Kadorienne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Debts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snippet # 43

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Anne-Li, Cassie Ingaben, Grey Bard and Heather Sparrows for betaing. (Yes, I made all four of them beta this one tiny snippet. I've been working them to death lately. You should hear their moans of despair: "Oh, no! Not more Klaus/Dorian slash to read! Woe!")

"You could have gotten killed." Klaus's voice was a growl.

Dorian looked up from bandaging his own arm. Klaus was trying to stanch the blood trickling from his lip with a handkerchief. He had already fastened his tie tightly around the wound in his leg.

"So could you, Major," Dorian pointed out reasonably. "Probably would have, if I hadn't shown up."

"Why the hell did you interfere?" the Major grumbled, scowling at the blood-soaked handkerchief before putting it back to his mouth. "There aren't any fucking paintings here."

"I came to help you get out, Major." Dorian stood and proffered his own handkerchief. Klaus hesitated for a second before taking it.

"That's not your job. You don't work for NATO."

Dorian only shrugged, peeking out the window.

"Anything?"

Dorian shook his head. "I think you're right, we lost them."

"You still haven't told me what you expect to get out of this."

The thief gave the other man a look of exasperation. "I didn't expect to get anything out of this. I know better. Let's clear out of here."

He had only taken two steps towards the door when Klaus gripped his arm.

"I am not going to be in your fucking debt, Limey," was all Klaus said before kissing him.


End file.
